Coven - A New Era
by plhardy
Summary: It has been years since the end of Supreme Cordelia Foxx. A new era has risen in the coven. With eight witches and warlocks altogether, there can only be one survivor. What happens when the new-era witches and warlocks must go head-to-head with each other in The Seven Wonders?


The day that I was taken sits so vividly in my mind. In fact, I don't think that memory will ever dull.

It was a blistering July afternoon. Jacob, my boyfriend at the time, and I had gone to the beach for the day. We spent quite a few hours relaxing under the sun, listening to the roaring waves crash on the shore, only to get dragged back out to sea. On the way home, I sat in the passenger seat of his licorice black 1996 Dodge Dakota. With our hands intertwined, I admired the orange sunset ahead of us. It was a perfect moment, and I wish it would never have ended.

"Aww crap," Jacob muttered, as he turned on his right blinker.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm out of gas! This is crazy! I just filled my tank on Monday."

As we pulled into the nearest gas station, something didn't feel right. The inside of the gas station was pitch black. What type of gas station would close down before 6pm? The only light was the one singular fluorescent light above the four pumps.

"It's probably a local owned gas station," Jacob explained, as if he had read my mind. "They can get away with closing early. Besides, I'm paying with a card so we don't have to go inside." His warm lips kissed my cheek as he got out of the truck. I couldn't speak. Something didn't feel right here.

"Babe?" I said, as I got out of the truck. I just wanted to be near him. We watched the gas pump together, with his arm around me. With each interval of five, I was hoping he would stop. $5. $10. $15. $20. $25. $30. Right before he could take the pump out of his tank, he whispered something to himself about gas prices. He was always complaining about gas prices. I couldn't help but to laugh.

Before I could get to the other side of the truck, a fancy Audi pulled up next to us, away from any pumps. The tinted window rolled down, and a balding, dark-skinned man started talking.

"Hey pretty lady. Why don't you leave that piece-of-shit truck behind and come take a ride with me?"

"I.. No."

"Hey dude! Leave her alone!" Jacob explained, walking around to my side. My arms outreached for his. I knew something was going to happen. I knew it. I should have said something.

"I am not here to speak with you," the guy whipped back. His brown eyes shifted back over to mine, and he put his hand on the door to get out. Jacob pushed me into the passenger seat of the truck, and before I knew it, the man and Jacob were screaming at each other. I didn't know what else to do, so I climbed to the other side of truck and grabbed the still-running gas pump.

"Leave us alone!" I screamed at the guy.

"What's wrong, baby doll? All daddy wants is some sugar," he said, puckering his lips, as he stood up out of the car. Jacob pushed the man back into the car, and the man stood back up, and started swinging. Right at that moment, everything went too fast.

Hopping over the bed of the truck in one swift motion, I sprayed the guy with gasoline. Jacob stood up from the ground, and rushed over to me. The guy looked down at his black t-shirt and blue jeans, drenched with gasoline. He looked back up at me, and his eyes pierced my soul. Before I could register what was happening, orange and red flames engulfed him. Jacobs hands let go of mine as the guy screamed in agony, and suddenly, there was no fire. There was no man. Only an empty Audi playing some sort of inaudible tune.

Jacob took a few steps back from me, and stared me in the eyes, speechless. I had never seen him so white before. I felt a sort of uneasiness settling in my stomach, mixed with confusion and pride. What had just happened?

"Jacob... Did you... What?

"You," he whispered, shaking and stepping away from me more and more.

"Me?! I didn't do anything! I was just trying to scare him!" I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Scare him?! You set him on fucking fire! Where is he? Where's the fire? Where are his _fucking ashes_?" He was crying too.

"I didn't set him on fire! I only sprayed him. I was trying to scare him. You set him on fire!"

"How, Jaz? How?"

Before I could answer, an ear-piercing scream left his lips, as his eyes flickered behind me. I turned around, and that was the last time I ever saw his face. A tall, cloaked figure threw something over my head, and tied my hands. I couldn't hear Jacob over the sounds of my screaming. I was thrown into the back of a vehicle, that had started driving. I didn't stop screaming for hours.


End file.
